Danger
by cmol8806
Summary: One-shot. Booth is bleeding, trying to save the most important people in his life.


**Okay I was thinking about writing for Grandpa and Healing Two Souls all day, but when I actually wrote, this is what came out. I have no idea where it came from. It's probably over dramatic and corny and sucks but I couldn't help it. I guess it kind of takes place within my Thunderstorm universe, vaguely. Let me know what you think**

Booth grunts as he leans heavily against the wall, his left hand clutching his bleeding side. His knees want to buckle his mind to shut off, to stop feeling the pain. But his heart protests at the mere thought of giving up, of even resting before he reaches them. With gritted teeth he pushes away from the wall and walks as steadily as he can, blinking his eyes rapidly to get rid of the black dots.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he says softly to himself, not even aware that he is speaking. "Just hang on babies, daddy's coming."

* * *

><p>"Brennan you need to calm down," a tearful Angela says to her pregnant best friend.<p>

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down!" Brennan yells, stopping her pacing to stare incredulously at the artist. "A psycho has my children and my husband has gone after them but I have no idea where that is! What if-"

"Stop! They're going to be fine," Angela says fiercely, stepping to pull her friend into a hug. "Booth is going to find them and they're going to be fine."

"I can't lose my family," Brennan cries, holding onto Angela tightly. "I cant. I cant. I cant."

Angela just holds on to her, tears running down her face. She has never seen Brennan fall apart as badly as she has today. Earlier that day, Brennan had gotten a phone call from a mysterious voice telling her that if she and Booth didn't halt their current investigation, their children would be die. Instantly, Brennan had called Parker's school and Christine's day care to check on her children, while Angela had called an already informed and terrified Booth.

The rest of the day had been the most tense and silent investigation in their careers. Each member of the team had seen these kids grow up, considered themselves as Aunts and Uncles, so their hearts were breaking as they worked. Though not as much as the partners, each of who looked as if they aged ten years. Brennan was so scared and stressed she couldn't even scrape up her usual self-defense of being ultra rational. On Booth however, the crisis seemed to be having the opposite effect, bringing forth the emotionless soldier inside him.

About an hour before, Booth had received a text from 'an old friend' and had stormed out of the lab, saying only that he knew where they were. Brennan had tried to follow but at heavily six months pregnant was in no condition to keep up the determined agent. Since then she has paced around the lab, feeling useless and making the rest of the team worry that she would be pushed into early labor.

"I know where they are!" Screams Hodgins as he runs frantically to Brennan's office, followed by Sweets, Cam and Wendell.

The two best friends break apart and Brennan quickly gathers her belongings, not even listening to how Hodgins had figured the location out.

"Bren where are you going?" Angela asks as the whole team follows Brennan out of her office.

"To get my family," she says fiercely, not slowing down at all.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Booth grits out as he feels another twinge from his side. He mentally curses his slower reflexes that allowed the guard to get the knife into his side.<p>

At least it wasn't a gun, he tells himself, as that would have alerted the whole building to his presence. Even injured pretty badly, he has been able to make his way further inside, closer to his children. He sees a flash of the two of them, playing tag at the park, but pushes it back, knowing that he can't risk becoming distracted.

He hears shuffling from the room ahead of him, pushes back all of his emotions, his senses at the highest alert they have ever been. He creeps forward, his back to the wall and his knees slightly bent. His whole body, he swears even his heart, stops when he hears the cries coming from the room, the cries of his baby girl.

"Leave her alone!" he hears Parker scream and behind his emotional shield and his fear he feels a burst of pride that his son is trying to protect his little sister.

"Shut up you little shit," says a man's voice, followed by a slap.

"Daddy!" cries Christine, which snaps Booth out of his frozen state.

Booth pulls out his gun, completely forgetting his bleeding side and pushes his way into the room. In a split second he sees one man sitting at a small table with cards spread around the top and another standing in front of his children. He sees that Christine is crying her eyes out, her face beet red and Parker, also crying, with his nose bleeding.

With a twitch of his finger and without making a real conscious decision to do so, Booth shoots the man standing closes to the children right between the eyes. Before the other man has a chance to fully aim his own gun, Booth shoots him down too, knocking over the table as he falls. Not even giving the men a second look, Booth rushes to release his children.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Christine just cries, clinging to her father the second her arms are free.

"I got you," Booth says, holding her with one arm with he releases Parker with his other, pulling him close too. "I got you, I'm here. I love you both so much."

"Dad," Parker says fearfully, pulling back when he feels the sticky warmth on his father. "Dad, you're bleeding."

"Parker, how many are there?" Booth asks, his adrenaline fading now that he has his babies in his arms.

"I-I don't know," Parker tries to stop his crying, to be as tough as his father has always been. "I th-think six. I've only seen six different guys. Daddy, there's so much blood."

"Everything is going to be okay," he reassures his son, knowing that he has taken out at least that many. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"We're fine, just my nose," Parker says as he wipes his nose with his arm, stilling looking worriedly at his father.

"Okay. Christine, baby, it's okay," he tries to soothe his daughter, sitting fully on the ground.

"I want go home!" she cries into his father's neck.

"Tiney, you…come on, you need to get off dad," Parker cries. He doesn't know exactly what is wrong with his father but he knows that no one should bleed that much.

"No!" she yells, clinging harder.

"Hey, its okay. She's okay, bub," Booth says, holding onto her and looking into his son's eyes, his heart breaking at the adult look he sees in them. He uses his free arm to gesture weakly to Parker. "Come here."

Parker steps forward but instead of hugging his father, he searches through his pockets.

* * *

><p>"Jack, drive faster!" Brennan urges Hodgins from the passenger seat.<p>

"Dr. Brennan, he needs to allow the others to get around him," Cam says from her seat in the back with the others. "You _know _that the FBI need to get there first."

Brennan turns tries to turn around to say something to her but her phone rings. She quickly answers it, and her face pales even as she smiles with relief.

"Parker, oh god baby are you okay?" she asks in a sob. The others smile, tears of relief coming to their eyes.

"Bones, Dad's hurt," Parker cries, looking at his father sag weakly, still holding onto Christine.

"What wrong with him?" the others' smiles fall off their faces at Brennan's worried tone. Brennan pales and puts her hand on her belly as if in pain. "Parker, we're on our way. The FBI is on their way. Let me-let me talk to your dad."

"Bones," Booth says, trying not to sound weak but failing. "We're at-"

"I know, I know, and help is coming. Almost there," Brennan says, fighting back tears. She has never heard Booth sound so bad; she knows the only reason he is still fighting is because he doesn't want his children to see him die.

"Listen, if one of the twins is a boy please don't name him Seeley." Booth tries to laugh but stops and coughs painfully, his mouth filling with blood.

"Booth! Oh god!" Brennan gasps as another pain shoots through her stomach.

"Bren! Oh god, Jack go to the hospital!" Angela yells, hitting her husband on the shoulder.

"Bones," Booth tries to say, panic starting to fill him. He hears footsteps in the hallway and tries to sit up. Before he can gather enough energy the door crashes in and agents fill the room.

"Booth, what-what's going on?" Brennan asks in gasping breaths.

"The calvary's here," Booth tells her. "I love you Temperance."

"Booth, please. I cant-" is all he hears before he drops the phone.

"No! My Daddy!" screams Chrissy as an agent tries to take her from Booth.

"Go with Parker, baby," Booth tells her, his breathing becoming harder. "They're going to take you to Mommy."

"No!"

His heart breaks as he listens to her cry hysterically as she is taken away. He feels Parker give him once last hug before he falls into blackness.

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep<p>

_What the hell is that noise?_

Beep Beep Beep

_Oh shit my body hurts! Maybe this is Hell._

Beep Beep Beep

"Booth?"

_Bones? Oh thank God, this isn't Hell. It's heaven._

"Booth, open your eyes."

Slowly light seeps in past the ten tone lids that now take residence over his eyes. Everything is blurry so he blinks. Slowly a form becomes clear and he smiles, or tries to, at her concerned blue-gray eyes.

"Bones," he croaks, wincing at the pain. He hears her laugh before his mouth is covered by hers.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again," Brennan whispers fiercely. Booth chuckles softly until his head is suddenly clear.

"The kids, the babies. Are you okay? What-" he says, his heart beat speeding up on the monitor.

"Booth, calm down," Brennan runs a hand across his forehead. "Parker and Christine are fine, they're with Hodgins and Angela. I and your sons are fine, just stress."

"Sons?" Booth says with a smile.

"Yes. Chrissy is never going to date," she jokes.

"I have no problem with that," he closes his eyes, the smile still on his face. "Hey Bones?"

"Yes," she answers, still smoothing her hand across his forehead.

"How about we stop with the baby making after this?" he peeks one eye open at her, hoping that she isn't upset. He is relieved at her chuckling.

"I have no problem with that," she says, leaning forward to give him a kiss.


End file.
